


[龙纺]单程票

by sksmile



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksmile/pseuds/sksmile
Summary: 【本文首发于2019年1月26日】【老福特被屏蔽所以搬运过来】all纺群60分活动作品，关键词是“单程票”
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke





	[龙纺]单程票

**Author's Note:**

> all纺群60分活动作品，关键词是“单程票”
> 
> ooc有，可算写完了。一如既往的渣渣文笔，而且这次写的很意识流不知所谓矫情。
> 
> 谢谢观看。
> 
> 二人之间的称谓，感觉用酱啊桑啊有点别扭，所以一个叫小纺一个叫十先生了。
> 
> 唔剧情上可能会有很多bug，还请见谅。
> 
> 再次谢谢你的观看。

01

从冲绳到东京，没有火车，没有高铁，只能选择飞机或是轮船。

1800km的距离，折算成2h50min的天际遨游，换算成一张回不来的机票。

龙之介站在登机口，拖着行李箱，沉默着。

为了家人，大概就只能这样挨生活了。

02

到了东京后就再也回不去以前的生活。

觥筹交错，虚假与真实变换，五光十色，在他眼前晃着，晃着，最后晃成一片绚烂，迷幻得让他不知所措。这儿和冲绳实在是大不相同，生活节奏快得让人几近窒息。

名利场，人设，千方百计想要贴上来的人，看遍被资本操控的腐朽的面目，好在身边还有一帮值得信赖，心中始终有光的朋友，龙之介才觉得自己的本心还在，还不至于忘了自己是谁。

哦对，还有她。

03

她是竞争事务所的经纪人，人很可爱……不知道用什么词来形容好，反正单单“可爱”二字似乎还缺了些什么味道。

初次见面时还没有现在心脏嘭嘭直跳的无措，对她的好感是在后来的工作中渐渐产生的。

那副可爱的样子总是让龙之介想起自己还在老家的那群弟弟，忍不住地就想照顾她。

魔怔了。

04

她20岁生日那一天，因为档期问题，龙之介没能参加她的生日庆祝。但后来还是赶紧把她约了出来去了附近常去的酒吧里喝酒。

“之前约好的，小纺你要和我喝酒啊。”大哥姿态似的亲昵地揉了揉身旁这人软软的头发，余光不经意地瞟到了她倏地通红的耳廓，触电一般收回了自己放肆的手。

龙之介不好意思地转过了视线，食指挠了挠脸，心中有什么东西即将破土而出……

他干嘛会觉得别扭啊，不是一直都把她当妹妹看的吗。

05

事实上，能让一个人产生“想要照顾Ta”心情的，除了弟弟妹妹，还有喜欢的人。

被打造成性感形象的龙之介的外在让无数少女尖叫，内在却是意外的纯情。

06

“今年新年，还是和你们一起过吧。”

细数下来，龙之介已经很久没有回到冲绳那片土地上了。奔波忙碌在各大一线城市之间，那张单程票还安静地躺在钱包夹层里，找不到回去的路。

忙碌之中难得偷闲时，回忆起那块地方，只余下鼻尖若有若无的微咸的海风，那是铭刻在基因深处的印记。

人生或许就像那张单程票，许你走，不许你回头。

07

“十先生，很感谢您一直以来对我们的照顾，这是一份小小心意，还请笑纳。”

30岁的那一场小型生日宴，来了很多熟面孔，在那之中也有她的身影。

礼貌地微笑着收下她的礼物，转身就在rabbit chat上点开最上面的那个聊天界面。

——小纺，喝酒吗？

——欸、欸？十先生您这边生日会……

——我就先去那啦，以前带你去过的那间冲绳料理店。在我醉倒之前快点来，赶在我能听你小纺祝我生日快乐之前来哦。

似曾相识的话语。*

他其实只想见到她。

莫名其妙的心情，也许是迈入而立之年的体现？

08

怎么可能！

龙之介用冲绳话在心中暗骂自己。

酒精渐渐上头，大脑不受他控制地运转着。有道是酒后吐真言，酒精的作用让他不得不回顾起这几年来的点点滴滴。

什么“把她当妹妹一样照顾”，还在自欺欺人什么，把她约出来是冲动还是情绪的爆发自己还不懂吗？一杯又一杯地倒满口腔，热辣辣的津液灼烧着咽喉与食管，龙之介在心里戳着自己的小人。

“十先生，我来晚了，真的对不起！”冒冒失失的那人又冒冒失失地闯进了他的视野撞进他的心墙，“啊，还有，生日快乐！”

龙之介灼灼地看着她，视线描摹着她的五官，扯出了个笑容，“谢谢啦，小纺。”

爱情也是一张无理取闹的单程票，没有任何理由就把你拽上了单向行驶的列车，开进别人的心里再也返程不了。

09

小鸟游纺扶着喝得烂醉的十龙之介。

看着他的醉眼迷蒙，无奈地叹了口气，又笑了。

“喜……”隐约间，有人于耳边低语。

十先生喝成这幅样子真是少见呢，还开始说胡话了。

“小纺，我喜欢你。”

她可不希望这句话是胡话。

脸燥得不行，小鸟游纺低下了头，嘴角不自觉地上扬。

就当照顾一个醉汉了，醉汉会说什么都不奇怪。

10

“十龙之介恋情曝光了！”

35岁那一年的某日，艺能界轰动。千万女子捂着心口哀嚎，但也祝福地笑了。

粉了你这么久，你可算成家了，你会很幸福吧。

而造成这一切的两位罪魁祸首，此时此刻站在登机口那闲聊着。

“去冲绳办婚礼的时候你的弟弟们都会有空来的吧？”

“肯定啊，结婚的可是他们的大哥啊！”

十指相扣，相视一笑。

钱包夹层里的那张单程票可算找到了伴儿。

不过，是两张回冲绳的票。

**Author's Note:**

> *：借用十龙之介“平凡的日常”rc最后一话。


End file.
